soniczombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist in Sonic Zombies. He is a 15-year-old hedgehog and is part of the survivor group known as "Our Heroes". He works at an advertising agency representing companies like the Travel Channel, Starbucks, TLC, and Disney. He is also an employee at Pizza Hut. He is a proud owner of a Hummer H3 and a Sea Hummer. It's the only thing in life he cares about, even though he's single. I mean, the Hummer's just a gas waster. He might just have a BMW. He lives to tell you the best places to find a steak hoagie. He also loves Xbox, because that's what you do during a zombie apocalypse. You play Xbox, duh. In Sonic Zombie Apocalypse 3, he was portrayed with a Jason Griffith voice, but beginning with the sequel (Sonic Zombie Thing 2), he was given a Roger Craig Smith voice, and it stuck. Personality Sonic is a douchebag. He takes up four parking spots with his Hummer and smokes cigarettes even though he has passengers in the car. Sonic is known to be a cruel and casually makes mean, racist, but honest comments to the group mostly Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Sliver. He even acknowledges that he's a major douchebag. It counts. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Characters that appear in all episodes Category:Characters that be deceased Relationships with Other Characters Tails the Mexican Fox It is suggested that they are best friends in Sonic Zombie in Space, but in Sonic Zombie Doom Ship the Movie, Tails says he hates how douchy Sonic is. Knuckles the Echidna Not much is known about the two characters, other than the fact that Knuckles thinks Sonic's crazy, man. Cream the Rabbit Sonic calls her a bitch for dropping the champagne in Sonic Zombie Origins. Sonic drinks the remainder anyway. Amy Rose Despite Amy's complete obsession with Sonic, Sonic hates her. His common excuses are "Sorry Amy, I'm gay" and "Your c*ck stinks". And calls her a bitch more times then anyone. However, before Sonic goes with Eggman to the past, he asks Amy to throw her one more time. Shadow the Hedgehog It's been stated in Sonic Zombie Thing 2 that Shadow and Sonic are in fact "Butt Buddies". Shadow often defends Sonic with his gun. But in Sonic Zombie Vengeance, Sonic calls him a jerk. In Space, he says he's " Like me, but he's black." Rouge the Bat She is Sonic's love interest. Sonic only really likes Rouge for her boobs. Despite this, they once had sex in Sonic Zombie Diaries part 3/12. ''This lead to the birth of Little Sonic (and eventual death). '''Little Sonic' As Sonic's accidental son, Sonic hated him at first, but once he was born, he grew a liking to him as the two fought side by side against the zombies. When Little Sonic died, he was broken about it. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Sonic is Eggman's hech. He is most likely jealous of Sonic's pun bag. Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon + Blaze the Cat He seems to be indifferent to them, hooba dooba. Silver the Hedgehog He hates Silver. Everyone hates Silver. He even calls him a "Stupid Asshole". And a dork. Abilities and Forms Pizza Storm In Sonic Zombie Thing 2, he summons the power of pizza (sponsored by Pizza Hut) to bring down Godzilla, the Lord of The Zombies. After Godzilla dies, he finishes him by promoting a special Pizza Hut deal which sets all the zombies on fire. Super Sonic Although Sonic normally needs the seven Chaos Emeralds to go Super Sonic, in Sonic Zombie Origins however, he only has to grab Rouge's boobs to transform and defeat the "Bigger Knuckles Monster". All he does is fly around the monster over, and over, and over to distract the monster away from the helicopter "Our Heroes" has to escape into. Hornhog In Sonic Zombie Vengeance, Robotnik accidentally turns Sonic into a Hornhog, a horny, frisky and antsy creature that does his victims so hard that they die, and also loves saying hooba dooba (and at times oobity scoobida). The only exceptions to this are Amy and Rouge. This is because Rouge is as loose as a goose, and the fact that Amy loves Sonic very much. The hornhog likes doing people so much, that if it was cloned, it would rape its clones in a corner (saying hooba dooba while they were at it). Cameo Sonic utters his one-liner in a charity gaming promotional video, for once using his you-know-what power for good. Quotes *''Only at your Pizza Hut.'' *''No! Not my Hummer.'' *''Only at your Poopy Hut.'' *''Sorry Amy, I'm gay.'' * Only at your Racism Hut. * What's all this about then? * So long, Gay Eddie Murphy! * It was Pizza Hut killed the Silver. * I summon the power of pizza. YEAH!! * He really needs to be deported already. * May the Hooba be with you. * Your c*ck stinks. * I just want to do you, that's all. * Well, when your diet is Starbucks and Chipotle and greasy Pizza Hut, you tend to get the sh*ts. * He acts like I give a sh*t. * 'ello, beastie! * She's such a prude. * No, zis mall's not gonna be yours, uh huh huh! * Maybe you wanna, Hooba my Dooba before we get out of here? * I'll bash your f***kin' head in, mate! * Heavens to Murgatroid, Exit stage left! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Characters that appear in all episodes Category:Characters that be deceased Category:Silver's allies Category:Retarded characters Category:Females Category:Gay Characters Category:Villains Category:Stupid dolphin Category:Characters who been roared by Tails Category:Hooba dooba Category:Males